Forbidden Kiss
by Lively Leighton
Summary: As soon as he heard her heels clicking on the floor, he knew it was her. S and C do something unthinkable I wonder what B will say when she finds out :
1. Chapter 1

**As soon as he heard her heels clicking on the floor, he knew it was her. The way all the guys turned around her knew it was her.. It always was her. She slid onto the bar stool next to him, all he could do was stare. Stare at the wonder that was Serena van der woodsen . In all her half drunken glory.**

' **Dry Martini' She declared. To the barman across the bar. The barman winked and went to get her drink. Chuck nearly threw up when the barman winked at Serena no-body winks at Serena apart from Chuck.**

' **Well looks like someone's been out with Georgina again or should I say whoregina' Chuck smirked. He loved the witty banter between him and Serena.**

' **Of course I have, but some people know her better than others' Serena shot back taking a drink of her martini.**

' **What could you possibly mean by that?' Chuck questioned. Of course he knew what she meant.**

'**Lets just say a closet, 8th grade, 7 minutes in heaven… I think you get the hint' Serena smiled. Taking the last sip out of her martini glass.**

' **Oh come on Serena you're just jealous that you didn't get picked' Chuck smirked, drinking his scotch.**

' **Oh how I love your witty banter' Serena said sarcastically.' How I wonder why Blair never gets tired of you and your mouth' She tried to stand up but wobbled and sat back down.**

**Chuck laughed.' Because she loves me' He picked up his scotch and swirled the glass around.**

' **But Chuck the question is do you still love her..or has the spark gone after….hmmm 4 months is it now?' Serena questioned. Her blue eyes looking at him intensely.**

**Chuck hesitated. Of course he loved Blair, But he had always had a certain fascination about Serena. She was the wild party girl, with the long blonde hair and the Barbie girl look. With her big blue eyes, she could drive any guy wild. And that included chuck.**

'**Of course I do' Chuck said, not sounding that believable he looked at his nearly empty scotch.**

'**Hmm you don't sound very..how can I put it convincing?' Serena questioned, moving her bar stool closer to chuck.**

'**Well I do love her but maybe…… its too soon' Chuck spoke.' Another scotch and dry martini' He ordered.**

**Serena looked confused.' What do you mean? you two have been dating for like 3 years now'**

'**She wants me to marry her, she keeps going on about weddings and I cant hurt her by saying that I don't want to marry her because one day I will but I think I still want to have some fun you?' Chuck confessed, he always found it so easy to talk to Serena, he could never talk to Blair the way he talked to Serena.**

' **Oh My God' Serena exclaimed, her mouth opened wide.**

'**What? Do I have something in my teeth' Chuck brushed his teeth with his finger ,his face bright red.**

**Serena giggled. 'No its just Blair has hinted over the past few days that you two were engaged'**

**Serena took a sip of her martini and handed chuck his scotch.**

'**Exactly my point, I don't want to be tied down that's why I….' Chuck began but drifted off.**

'**That's why you what?' Serena questioned, scared that chuck had done something stupid. He always did when he was pressured.**

' **I broke up with her, we got into a big argument about weddings.. She had already chosen the ring and the flowers she had a scarp book just like the one she had for prom, with Nate's name crossed out and mine written instead. I thought that when we finally did get engaged we would choose the flowers and the rings together. I don't know maybe Blair's changed since college' Tears pricked in Chucks eyes he hated to admit it maybe he was falling out of love with Blair, His Blair.**

'**Or maybe you have changed… Chuck you used to be the bad guy the one that every girl wanted and then Blair tamed you for about 1 year and you were good chuck trust me I know… I was the wild girl and then I tried to turn good but I am the evidence that you can never change and nobody can change you' Serena drunk her martini, her mouth was so dry and she knew why because she had finally admitted the truth she could never change.**

' **You're right' The realization hit Chuck like a ton of bricks. He could never change and it was so stupid of Blair for wanting him to change. He loved the danger and she had tried to take it away from him.**

'**Chuck.. Look I don't want you to think I am putting ideas into your head but its just a thought' Serena touched chucks arm slightly, she could feel the sexual tension between them but she didn't want to admit it.**

**Chuck took her hand and held it staring deep into her blue eyes, the eyes that he could write a thousand words about. Serena leaned forward and so did chuck, they kissed the most passionate kiss she had ever had. His hands roamed around her body like he was claiming that she was his, that she had always been his.**

**Serena pulled away first, she didn't regret was she had just done but she could see half of the bar was staring at them, so in disgust and some (mostly the guys) staring in utter fantasy. Serena took chucks hand again.**

'**Why don't we get out of here' Serena smiled, getting off of the bar stool.' I here your hotel suite is available'**

' **Well.. Yes it is' Chuck smirked, part of him wished that it was Blair while the other part was imagining the great Serena van Der Woodsen in his suite naked. Chuck couldn't believe his luck.**

**They both left the bar, luckily chuck's suite was only down the street. God help the public if it was further!**

**But there was something that none of them noticed ,even thought they were in there last years of college gossip girl still reported everything, a familiar light flashed against the dark sky and no it wasn't the paparazzi, well not technically, lets just say Gossip Girl will have some interesting news for the UES tomorrow. Lets hope B's sitting down when she finds out and that S has locked all her doors.**

**XOXO**

**Rate and review guys should I write another chapter or not!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blair opened her eyes slightly, hoping to see chuck laid next to her with his messy but so perfect hair and the smirk that he always slept with. Blair always wondered what he was dreaming about. Well he was Chuck Bass after all…**

**But when Blair finally opened her eyes she was hit with the realization that Chuck wasn't there and the even harder realization that they had broken up all because of her stupid fault. She knew she shouldn't of pushed him, he has always been so delicate especially since his father died, She gently climbed out of her bed in any situation Blair Waldorf was always had elegance.**

**God I should really text him and apologize Blair thought she crept over to find her phone, she searched for about 10 minutes until she found it in her over sized Gucci handbag, she smiled It was a birthday gift from chuck for her 21st**** along with the romantic getaway to Paris. Blair had hoped he would propose but… he didn't .Maybe he doesn't want her to be his wife. She shrugged the thought out of her mind one day she would be Mrs Blair Bass she promised herself that. **

**She opened her phone and had an e-mail, she smiled thinking it would be from Chuck he often e-mailed her from work normally to apologize. But her smile quickly faded as she opened it and started to read it:**

_C & S hot and heavy in the streets of New York, Apparently our sources say they also headed back to the palace hotel yes chucks infamous palace hotel suite. Well this is news to Gossip Girl we thought he was finally going to propose to our B. But maybe the old Basstard is back!!! This should make things very interesting, Poor B or should I say poor S when B finds her. First N and now C, cant B have anyone to herself. XoXo you know you love me GG_

**Blair couldn't believe what she had just read, she threw her phone on the floor and ran back to her bedroom tears started to stream down her porcelain skin. How could she of been so stupid everyone was against her and chuck and now she looks like a stupid idiot how could he cheat on her she thought that he loved her. She grabbed her clothes and quickly got changed, should she go to chuck's suite and make an even more fool of herself what if chuck choose Serena over her?**

**She got changed and grabbed her Chanel bag she couldn't bare to even look at the Gucci bag she knew exactly who to see, someone who always knew would be there for her…..**

* * *

**Blair knocked on the steady wooden door. Please answer Blair thought, tears still falling from her perfect face.**

**Suddenly the door slowly opened, Nate had to look twice to make sure it was actually Blair standing there.**

**Blair could tell he had just woken up, with his messy hair and blue eyes still looking sleepy.'hey' she said forcing a smile.**

'**Blair, what's wrong? Why are you crying?' Nate suddenly woke up when he saw the tears falling from her face, of course he knew chuck must of done something to hurt Blair again.**

' **Can we talk inside' Blair said stepping inside Nate's penthouse. Her voice was so weak, why did she ever believe chuck? She was so stupid.**

**Nate shut the door and walked over to where Blair had sat on his leather sofa.**

'**Blair you're worrying me please tell me what's wrong? Nate looked deep into her brown eyes and could tell something must be terribly wrong, he had never seen them look so sad.**

' **Its chuck.. He cheated on me…' She sobbed. Her tears falling onto Nate's leather sofa,' with.. Serena' she struggled to get that last bit out.**

**Nate couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yes he was over Serena, but for Chuck to go and do that to Blair it was damn right disgusting. **

' **It can't be true' Were the only words Nate could say.**

' **Well it is they are even pictures on Gossip Girl of them both' Blair spoke, she had stopped crying and was now looking into Nate's eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster, why did she ever leave Nate?**

' **I am so sorry Blair, I thought that you guys would be getting engaged I never thought he would do this to you' Nate spoke softly, all he wanted to do was go and punch chuck in the face. He lost Blair to Chuck and now all Chuck wants to do is sleep with Serena Blair's best friend.**

' **It's fine it was my fault anyway, I wanted him to propose to me I was pushing him away from me, Serena was the only person he could talk to about it, its fine maybe they didn't even sleep together' Blair questioned herself, she always blamed herself when something went wrong, This time it wasn't her fault it was entirely chucks.**

' **No Blair it wasn't your fault you didn't force him to sleep with Serena, Chuck was just being an ass as usual' Nate couldn't help but raise his voice, how could she be blaming herself.**

**Nate touched Blair's perfect porcelain skin, looked into her deep brown eyes. She was so beautiful she always had been. Why didn't he fight for her? So what it was years ago when they went out but he shouldn't of hurt her all those times.**

**Blair leaned closer to Nate and could feel his warm breath on her skin, he smelled of the Burberry aftershave that Blair always made him wear. Why did Nate still wear it? Does he still want her?**

**Suddenly They kissed, The most passionate and hungry kiss Blair had ever had, yes Chuck was an expert at kissing but Nate's kisses always had some sort of affect on her, they made her feel like so was the most important girl in the world. Guilt suddenly came over Blair, she pulled away from Nate. Just Because chuck had hurt her doesn't mean she had to cheat on him.**

' **S-s-s-orry … I need to go' Blair stuttered. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the door.**

'**Blair!' Nate shouted. But it was too late she was already gone…….**


End file.
